Beet J. Stag
, or simply "J", is the beetle-type Buddy Roid partner of Masato Jin (Beet Buster). He can also become , part of the second set of Go-Busters to join the team. He later became part of the core group of the alternate team of Go-Busters, the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters, using the moniker . The "J." stands for , which means "tree sap". Biography Beet J. Stag, or "J", is Masato Jin's personal creation. J accompanied Masato upon his return from Hyper Space, as he first introduced himself to Takeshi Kuroki and later the Go-Busters . He later reveals that he can transform into the silver Go-Buster, Stag Buster (though Cheeda Nick comments it isn't so much as transforming as it is stripping) and coordinates his attacks with Beet Buster. As Masato collects Enetron for his own purposes. He tells J to ask "Kuro-rin" for his own supply. It is revealed that he had stowed as trash data aboard a previous enemy Megazord from Hyper Space and now acts as a marker for the avatar of Masato Jin, who cannot come to Earth in person. As long as J is operational, he can conjure up the avatar of Masato to operate on Earth. . For a while, J and Masato were restless, awaiting their official inclusion into the Go-Busters team with a steady supply of Enetron, even going after the tanks themselves. However, soon Masato is back in the chain of command and receiving supplies of Enetron. The first supply was, however, intercepted by Enter, which was made worse when it was used to construct a new Megazord, made from the stolen BC-04 blueprints. Masato soon schooled Enter when he made quick work of the new Megazord with his original BC-04, despite it having given the other Go-Busters a hard time. The Go-Busters' next mission saw J teamed up with Yoko while Masato, Hiromu and Ryuji were fighting a MegaZord underground. Super Hero Taisen Z During the resurfacing of the and the revival of , while his teammates Hiromu, Ryuji and Yoko, were fighting with the various other forces of superheroes, J, introducing himself as the "guardian of the forest", randomly appearing and standing in front of Kyoryu Gold and , both gold heroes as his late partner was, as they were facing . Offering to deliver the finisher, he was quickly pushed out of the way by Beast to resume his finisher with Kyoryu Gold. Soon after, when Space Raider was destroyed, J, as a guardian of the forest, said that he would take things from here as he started sweeping. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters He was first seen covering Ian and Souji from Deboth in the forest as he notice that his chest is glowing while fighting. Later, he appears with Masato, much to the Go-Busters' surprise as they fought the Deboth Knights. After the battle, Masato gives the Go-Busters the Go-Busters Zyudenchi before he disappears into data once more as the data returns to J's body. Personality Beet J. Stag is a living testament to Masato Jin's belief that quirks make machines more interesting. J's "quirk" is that he likes appearing cool, though he has a habit of always standing in the way of Masato, which greatly annoys his creator and partner. He is also a self-proclaimed egotist, appearing to have no concerns except for his own. However, underneath it all, J holds Jin in high enough regard that, should harm come to him, J would be relentless protecting him. He even once appeared to go 'rogue', when he discovered that a particular 'Messiah Card' contained the backup data that could fully restore Jin, protecting the Metaroid who carried it, while holding the Go-Busters at bay. He even went as far as threatening to destroy Jin's avatar, for the sake of getting the data, counter-intuitive as it may be. When Jin's data backup deactivated, J showed remorse and sadness over the loss of his creator. Video Game appearances Go-Busters video game J as Stag Buster appears with his team and the other Buddyroids in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Beet J. Stag appears as both a Buddyloid and as Stag Buster/Silver Stag in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Forms *Morphin Blaster - Stag Buster/Silver Stag= Stag Buster/Silver Stag is the Go-Buster persona for "J". He achieves this form when he casts off his golden Buddy Roid parts, retaining his arm braces and shoulder pads, which become more streamlined and change to a metallic blue. Once the Buster suit is revealed, his head is revealed as a hollow Go-Busters helmet, which is "sealed" by the visor during the transformation. Arsenal *Morphin Blaster *DriveBlade *Transpod Mecha * SJ-05 }} Ranger Keys is Beet J. Stag's Buddy Roid Key. The five Buddy Roid Keys were transformed from the gathered Phantom Ranger Keys held by the Gokaigers, with the Beet J. Stag Key having transformed from the Pink Phantom Key. When used in GokaiOh, they granted access to the Greater Power of the Go-Busters which allowed the mecha of both the Go-Busters and GokaiOh to use Megazord Keys to transform into past Sentai Robos. It is unknown if the Buddy Roid Keys can be used by the Gokaigers to change into Buddy Roids, nor is it known what happened to them after their use. The Beet J. Stag Key was produced long before its announcement for the film, and is the first of Buddy Roid Keys released for the toyline. It was originally released following the first three Go-Busters' Ranger Keys and along that of Beet Buster and Stag Buster. - Stag Buster= is a Go-Buster Key which was announced after those of the first three Go-Busters and along that of Beet Buster and Beet J. Stag. Unlike the Beet J. Stag Key, this key is toy-exclusive. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Stag Buster. - Silver Stag= The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: LOST EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Unlike the Beet J. Stag Key, this key is toy-exclusive and this is actually the same Stag Buster Ranger Key but it is metallic (just like the limited edition Stag Buster key). Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Silver Stag. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Beet J. Stag is voiced by . In both his Buddy Roid form and as Stag Buster, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Gokai Silver in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Sentai notes *Stag Buster shares the motif of the Japanese Stag Beetle with KuwagaRaiger of the two-man Gouraiger team in Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, just as Beet Buster shares KabutoRaiger's Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle motif. **Stag and Beet Buster are also a silver and gold duo, similar to the Go-On Wings from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *J is the only Buddy Roid that can become a Go-Buster. Because of this, he is also the only one who does not become a console for a Buster Machine. **He is similar to Gosei Knight on this fact, who became the first Headder to gain humanoid form to fight alongside the Goseigers. Coincidentally, Gosei Knight is one of Stag Buster's immediate color predecessors. *J has the following quirks about his status as a Silver Ranger: **He is the first, and currently only, Silver Ranger to be a part of a five-man Sentai team. **He is the second Silver Ranger to be immediately preceded and succeeded by rangers of the same color after Gai Ikari, one of his immediate predecessors. *J's abilities and weapons are similar to several previously used in the Kamen Rider franchise: **J's transformation device, the Morphin Blaster, is similar to transformation device, the Faiz Phone, as both take the form of cellphones before transforming and can be utilized as a blaster/gun. ***However, due to the Morphin Blaster having a microphone, the user needs to speak (i.e. say "Let's Morphin'") through it to transform, making it closer to the Delta Phone in function. *** also uses his transformation device, the Diendriver, as a gun. However, the Diendriver is always in the form of a gun, so he infact fires it in order to transform. **His ability to "cast off" and change form is similar to the heroes of , further due to the beetle theme that he possesses shared with the main heroes. *''Stag Buster'' was also the name of the double-barreled cannon of mecha in the Metal Heroes series . *He is the first Sentai Ranger to have two Ranger Keys (in the toyline, not the series), one for his Buddy Roid form, and the other for his Ranger form. *He is the only Sentai Ranger that needs to take off his armor to become a Sentai Ranger. *He is the only main-universe Go-Buster to not have an alternate universe counterpart in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters. Instead, J is "Silver Stag" of the Dobutsu Sentai, having traveled to the other universe with Cheeda Nick and taking action with the other Busters when Mechalius moves in. As such, his Ranger form as Silver Stag is the same as Stag Buster, rather than having a black visor like the other members of that team. **This is similar to how Atsushi Domyoji of the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters doesn't have a main-universe counterpart. **While Cheeda took his counterpart's place, Beet J. Stag's reason of having no counterpart was primarily due to the fact that he was created when Masato and the other Energy Management Center's faculties were being absorbed by Messiah and that Messiah's non-existence in the world also resulted in his non-existence as well. *He is the first non-humanoid Ranger to be part of the core five team. **Sion and the core five Gokaigers weren't human either, but they still had humanoid appearances. *He is the only Go-Buster who does not have a comparative member of the Flashmen, either in special powers or, in the case of Jin/Masato Jin, similar personal scenarios. *J is the second of five Sentai Rangers to have two ranger keys based off of him after AkaRed and followed by AkibaBlue, AkibaYellow, and Kyoryu Red. Appearances References His transformation announcement is the same as the first Power Rangers Team. External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Stag Buster Dice-O *Stag Buster at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Stag Buster at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Silver Category:Go-Busters Category:Buddy Roid Category:Energy Management Center Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Insect-themed Rangers